Growing Up With You
by LeafeKnight7
Summary: HIATUS...Go through the special moments in Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's life as they grow up together.


**Disclaimer:** In by no means what so ever does Inuyasha belong to me. Only a fool would think that they had any rights to what is really Takahashi Rumiko's. 

**Quick Note:** This is a series of one-shots placed together in a story. The chapters don't really have any certain connection, so don't be surprised if there are any sudden time jumps.   
**  
**

* * *

**Meeting You**

"Hi there!" 

A little boy sitting on top of a hill was brought out of his own little world, when a voice entered the area. He turned to the source, which was a little girl, and then turned back to the setting sun, without so much as a mere second in his glance. 

"Why are you just sitting here? How come you aren't playing with the other kids?" 

The little girl didn't seem fazed that she had been ignored. When she didn't get an answer to her other questions, she jumped into his line of view. The blocking of the orange and red sky slightly startled him and he jumped a little. _What's with this girl?_

She looked about eight or nine with chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. She wore a blue and green stripped shirt and some jeans that were rolled at the bottom to reach the bottom of her knees and around her neck was a silver round locket. 

The boy was nine and had sparkling gold eyes and white hair. He had on a white shirt and matching black jacket and pants. He was glaring at her but she took no notice to it. She sat next to him and he just stared at her. 

"Aren't you bored just sitting here? How come you aren't talking to me?" 

"I don't need to talk to you if I have no desire to." 

"Oh so you can talk! Well then answer my other questions. How come you're sitting here all by yourself?" 

He sighed, closing his eyes, wishing that the peace and quiet he had earlier would come back. He would have left, but he didn't have any other place to go at the moment, and didn't really feel like going back home. _Maybe if I just walk away, she'll leave me alone as a result._ He opened his eyes, stood up and started walking down the hill. 

"Hey wait a minute! You haven't even spoken to me. Hey I'm talking to you!" 

The girl ran after him but ended up tripping on a rock, falling to the grass with a slight cry and scraping her arm. The little boy looked back up to the point he had been sitting at and saw the girl on the ground. He watched as she sat up, a few tears in her eyes while she held her slightly injured arm. 

He sighed and walked back to her, not really knowing what was making him do this. She looked up at him with some of the tears on her face. Her small whimpers went through him and he sat down next to her kneeling form. 

"Let me see your arm." 

With a few small sniffles, the little girl showed him her injured arm. It wasn't too bad. She just scratched up her elbow to the middle of her arm. With a sigh, the boy reached into a pocket and pulled out a bandage just for her arm. She looked at him with wide wet eyes. 

"Why are you suddenly so nice?" 

"Against my desire to get away from you, I couldn't just leave you there crying. It is only courteous that I assist you." He looked up from her arm to her face, taking in with slight discomfort her stare. "What is it?" 

"You know…for such a little guy you sure do talk funny." She blinked and tilted her head while the boy glared at her. It was kind of cute. "I'll have you know that I'll be turning ten in just two fortnights." 

"What's that mean?" 

"It means in four weeks you silly girl. Haven't you been taught properly about grammar?" The girl looked slightly miffed and pouted. "Hey! I've been taught pretty good! I gots loads of good grammar!" 

"Indeed. Your speech now is nothing compared to mine. It's not 'pretty good.' The way you say it is 'I've been taught well' and your statement of…good grammar is hardly something to gloat about." 

The two glared at each other, then after a minute, the girl smiled. "My birthday is in four weeks also. I'll be turning nine." 

Despite his earlier resolution to get away from the girl, the boy stayed by her side on top of that hill while she blathered away about this and that. _She doesn't seem like a bad person. The only flaw she seems to have is her ability to talk more than enough._ The boy came out of his thoughts when the girl suddenly pulled his jacket sleeve. 

"Hey hey! How come you had a band-aid in your pocket? Do you fall a lot?" 

The boy sighed a little, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Not exactly. I have a younger brother that has a personality for getting hurt a lot. I only have them for his use." 

The girl happily gasped, clapping her hands together. "You have a brother too? I have one. Say say! Aren't littler people just crazy? Just the other day, my brother walked right into a wall and then laughed about it! He may be five but he's got spaghetti for a brain." 

The boy chuckled a little along with the girl, seemingly happy that someone else knew what he thought about younger siblings. They continue sharing stories of what happened to their little brothers until the sun started to become less then visible. The girl noticed this and sat straight up with a gasp. 

"Oh! I stayed here too long. My mama will be worried for where I am. Oh hey! I never told you what my name was." The girl stood with her arms behind her back and a large smile on her face. "My name is Kagome. Thank you for being my friend." 

The boy smiled back, although it wasn't as big as hers. "I'm Sesshoumaru. It's a pleasure to know you." The smile on his face suddenly turned into a frown when he heard a giggle come out of her mouth. "What's so funny?" 

"Your name. It's so weird sounding." 

"My name is better then yours." 

Kagome giggled again and then ran down the hill with a wave, this time not tripping on anything. Sesshoumaru waved back slightly sitting back on his spot on the hill. _She was...interesting. Maybe I'll see her again._ He sat there until there was only a slight shade of red along the horizon. A smaller boy then appeared at the bottom of the hill. 

"Sesshoumaru! Toad face is here to take us home. Hurry up already!" 

The called for boy sighed, stood up and walked down the hill towards the other boy. He had the same hair and eye color and wore a red shirt and denim overalls that covered his feet. 

"Did you get hurt at all today Inuyasha?" 

"No I'm alright. I want to go home though. Mama said she was making stew." 

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked towards their care taker, while listening to all the things his brother had done that day. 

---------------------------------------- 

"Kagome? You came home pretty late. Are you alright dear?" 

"I'm fine mama! I met this really nice boy today." 

"Really now? Go wash up for dinner and you can tell me all about it." 

Kagome nodded happily and run upstairs to get ready for dinner. Her younger brother Souta had been pulled out of his nap and was told the same thing. Dinner went by while the young girl spoke about what she did at the park and the boy she had met. Her mother listened interested while making sure her young son ate his vegetables. 

"And then he said that his birthday was in two fortnights and I asked what that meant and he said in four weeks and called me a silly girl which wasn't very nice. And…" 

After dinner, Kagome had taken a bath and was tucked into her soft pink bed. Her mother kissed her forehead and said goodnight. 

"Hey mama? Do you think I'll see Sesshoumaru again?" 

"I don't know dear. All you can do is wait and see." 

"Okay then...yawn…night mama…" 

She watched as her daughter fell fast asleep with a smile and turned off her lamp.

_(A/N: Ahem…greetings and salutations! Well would you look at this! I've added a new story…gasps! This kind of to prove that I'm alive and that I haven't given up my writing career…heh…I said career…with the way things are moving for me is might as well be a side attraction…Anyway, this is here because I wanted it. There will be another chapter pretty soon. So stick around until then. Ja ne!)_


End file.
